The present invention relates to a composite label arranging device for flattening upstanding feed hole flaps of a composite label. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement in a composite label arranging device for a portable label printing machine.
The composite label with which the device is used consists of an underlying tape-like strip of backing material and an overlying layer of label material cut into predetermined lengths, wherein feed flaps are formed along the longitudinal direction of both these layers of material. The composite label is applied to the P.S.P. (push-separate-pull) system label printing machine. Feed pins arranged on the surface of a feed roller engage the feed flaps so that the composite label is advanced at a predetermined pitch toward a platen by the intermittent rotation of the feed roller. The feed roller is intermittently rotated during releasing of a hand lever of the labeling machine, following the squeezing of the hand lever. Feed flaps in the label are made to stand upright by engagement with the feed pins of the feed roller. The arranging device flattens the upstanding feed flaps.
The label pieces are printed on the platen while being temporarily supported there on the backing material. Then the layer of backing material is inverted forming a small loop within a narrow space at the front of regulating members above and below the platen and the backing material is peeled off in the rearward direction of the device. The backing material again engages with the feed pins at the lower side surface of the feed roller and is pulled toward the rear of the main body.
With the composite label used according to the P.S.P. system, both the laminated label material and the backing material generally engage with the feed pins of the feed roller so that the printing is performed while the feed flaps of the composite label remain upright. This produces an unsatisfactory printing effect. Since the flaps are upright during printing, the printing types of the printing head can bend the upright flaps and even print the rear sides of the bent flaps, forming unprinted portions on the finished label pieces.
Furthermore, since the label is fed below a label applying roller, which is arranged at the front end of the main body, while the flaps are upright, the feed flaps are still upright when the label piece is applied to the article. This creates an inferior appearance and degrades the quality of the labeled article. The label piece having the upright flaps is easily peeled off the article by means of the upright flaps so that the label may easily be tampered with. Furthermore, when labeled articles in this condition are stacked, a label piece may become adhered to the rear side of the article lying above, by means of the adhesive applied to the rear surface of the label piece below.